What about now?
by eskils94
Summary: ExB have been bffs seens birht. But at the age of 10 Bella is forced to move away due to her parents divorce.The relationship that would have sparked between them died quickly. Will emotions rise from the dead with Bella's return or is there love dead?


The drive to the Cullen's didn't seem as long as I remembered. As We pulled in behind Esme, the front door opened and Emmett bounded out. Before I could get out of the car, Emmett had wrenched the door open and picked me up.

"Smella Bella! It's been too damn long, girl!"

I couldn't help but laughed as I hung like a rag doll in Emmett's massive arms. I was glad to see him, but as my eyes focused over his shoulder, I saw the bronze hair of my best friend glimmer in the porch light. My eyes were trained on Edward and it felt as though time stopped. It was melodramatic, but I couldn't help but feel breathless as I took in his perfect features. His jaw seemed sharper than I remembered, his shoulders broader, and his eyes were somehow glowing in the dusk that had settled around them.

I saw the pained look on Edward's face and I couldn't help but wondered if he didn't want to see me. I began to fret immediately, imagining all of the ways he could reject me now when I was here. I have been so hungry for him and haven't been properly prepared for his reaction. Emmett set me down and I heard him introduce himself to Rose and offer to help with the bags. Esme and Alice both herded past Edward with their arms full, but Edward was still. Rose followed Emmett into the house, casting a glance back at Bella before she was out of sight.

I hade to steeled myself to approach him. With each step in his direction, his eyes grew brighter and his jaw clenched tighter. I almost trembled with her fear. I just wanted to get past him and hide from him in his own house. I wanted nothing more then to turn and run away, never seeing him again, and erase this moment. But instead I continued on the path of emotional destruction.

Edward grabbed my hand and pulled me to his chest before I could protest, not that I wanted to. I gasped in surprise as I felt Edward's strong arms come around my tiny shoulders and held me tightly to him. He was warm and comforting, he smelled exactly like I remembered, and in that moment my past life flipped through my mind like a slide show.

Summers together, the meadow, the trees, fall and leaves in piles and bonfires and s'mores, winters and snow angels and hot chocolate and spring and baseball and fireflies. Picture after picture of our life together encapsulated in one embrace. I shook with the memories, longing and grief crashing together in my heart and tearing me apart. The most resent memory was form the day I hade to say goodbye, we were both 10 at that time.

_Flashback__ (bella and Edward are 10 years old)_

_"I have something for you," Edward finally said, his voice suspiciously hoarse._

_If he cried, I knew I would totally lose it._

_He leaned back slightly and reached into his jeans pocket. "I'd like to ask you to wear this, if you don't mind." He took my hand in his and then dropped something metal into my palm. I glanced at him curiously before looking to see what it was. It was a beautiful silver locket with the Cullen crest on it._

_"It's beautiful... thank you. What do all the pictures mean?" I whispered._

_"Well, the hand means faith and sincerity, the lion means strength and ferocity and the trefoil means perpetuity...Open it." He said._

_In there on the left side was a picture of Edward and me smiling with my arm around his neck and his around my waist outside his house. It was just before our first day of school and Esme was taking pictures. On the other side was a little message saying '__I love you forever...' __I loved it. "_

_He reached up and pulled out the matching necklace from beneath his shirt. Attached to a silver chain was a crest just like mine. "It's sort of a promise," he explained. "Emmett once told me that when you love a girl you marry her. I'll always be here waiting for you, and when we're older I promise to marry you Isabella Swan" _

_"Will you wear it?" he asked again._

_I blinked back tears as I nodded vehemently. "Of course I will."_

_He smiled my favorite smile and took the necklace from my trembling fingers so he could put it on. His fingers brushed the back of my neck as he closed the clasp. "There. Now you'll forever be a Cullen"_

_It was such a cheesy thing for him to say, but I melted anyway; I knew he meant every word. I hugged him, then, with everything I had. What was I going to do without him? He was everything to me. Everything._

_We continued to hold each other, whispering "I love you" over and over, until I heard Charlie enter the kitchen and clear his throat._

"_Renee's waiting outside for you" I nodded sullenly_

_"Time to say good-bye, Bells."_

_Good-bye? How was I going to say good-bye to Edward? He wasn't just my best friend, my soul mate. We were two halves of a whole. How was I supposed to live everyday alone, without him?_

_End flashback_

I wanted nothing more than to be back there again, but in a way I wished I'd never lived them at all. It was harder to remember what had been, than to have never had it to begin with. It was too painful this way.

Edward's voice was hushed as he whispered in my ear, lovingly stroking my hair away from my face.

"God, I missed you."

**HI everyone I'm not sure I should continue this story, so if you want me to keep writing please review!**


End file.
